vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Libra of the Scales
Summary Libra of the Scales is one of The Twelve Heavenly Stars. She is a golem crafted by One of the Seven Heroes Mizar and is Ruphas' highest level minion at level 910. Powers and Stats Tier: 5-C, Low 5-B with Astraea Name: Libra of the Scales Origin: A Wild Last Boss Appeared Gender: Female Age: 200+ Classification: Golem, Twelve Heavenly Stars Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Homing Attack (Has bullets which home in on her opponents, Brachium automatically hits her target), Resistance Negation (Brachium ignores resistances), Pressure Points (Brachium ignores defenses and penetrates the body), and Deconstruction (Can completely eliminate her opponent not even leaving a speck of dust behind) with Brachium, Information Analysis (Can see her opponents level, remaining HP, and their stats), Enhanced Senses (Can scan the bio-metric data of others. Can sense the breathing, actions, gazes, speech and muscle movement of others. She can also hear the sound of a pebble from two hundred kilometers away), Longevity, Photographic Memory, Light Manipulation, Extrasensory Perception, Inorganic Physiology (Type 2), Flight, Natural Weaponry (Can transform her body into weapons), Spatial Manipulation (When using Brachium she creates an isolated space to prevent the enemy from escaping and avoid unnecessary destruction), Self-Sustenance (Types 1, 2, 3), Precognition (Libra can predict her opponents future moves based on past data), Light Manipulation, Resistance to Willpower Manipulation, Fear Manipulation (Should be able to resist Ruphas Coercion), Memory Manipulation (Dina's memory manipulation doesn't work on her, as golems don't have memory only data), Madness Manipulation (Type 2, Can resist Aigokeros madness manipulation that affected an entire country), Poison Manipulation (Poison is ineffective against golems), and Soul Manipulation (As a golem she lacks a soul), Heat Manipulation (High level monsters can withstand -100 degrees Celsius with no issues), and Probability Manipulation with Brachium (Brachium bypasses and directly deals damage to people who are buffed with having luck that grants them absolute evasion) Attack Potency: Moon level+ (While inferior to Level 1000's such as Ruphas Mafahl and Benetnash, multiple members of the Twelve Heavenly Stars working together can contend with them. Astraea with which she can harm Level 1000's makes her 4x stronger, thus she is 4x weaker than Level 1000's), Small Planet level with Astraea and Brachium (Ruphas wondered if Karkinos who is as durable as herself could tank Astraea. And Libra has used Astraea to harm Level 1000's such as Leon and other Level 1000's resurrected by The Goddess. With Brachium she is superior to Ruphas) Speed: Relativistic+ (While inferior to Level 1000's such Ruphas and the Demon King, her fellow Twelve Heavenly Star member Scorpius who she is comparable to, is stated by Ruphas to be fast even when compared to the Demon King. Was able to keep up with Leon, another Level 1000) Lifting Strength: At least Class 1 (Far superior to Mars) Striking Strength: Moon Class+ Durability: Moon level+ (While she can be easily defeated by Level 1000's such as Ruphas, Libra is able to tank their attacks though with serious injuries) Stamina: High Range: Hundreds of Kilometers Standard Equipment: *'Astraea:' Armament which increases her firepower fourfold. It gives her two cannons over her shoulders to face the front, in addition, to two more cannons from her waist. Intelligence: Libra is more accurate and precise than modern computers, capable of estimating her chances of winning against her opponent, along with learning their opponent’s movements and making adjustments to compensate. Once she fought something once, she analyses their habits and weakness, and apply it to the subsequent fights. By examining the angle of a fallen arrow, along with wind direction and air resistance, she can estimate the position where it was fired from. Weaknesses: Brachium can only be used once every 24 hours. Weak against fire. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Brachium:' A unique skill she inherited from the boss Scales of the Goddess. It is an auto-hit skill which ignores defenses, resistances, skills and divine magic, forcefully penetrating the body to deal the maximum fixed damage of 99,999 damage. *'Search Eye:' An that displays the level, remaining HP, and even the stats of an opponent if the user is skilled enough. However unless your own level is double that of Search Eye’s target, only their name and level will be displayed. Furthermore, if the target’s level equals or exceeds your own, Search Eye will fail to activate. *'Zubenelgenubi:' An ability which reassembles the fingers, palm, and forearm of her right arm transforming it into a one-meter long cannon which shoots a torrent of light at her target. Gallery Astraea Libra.jpg|Astraea! Brachium.jpg|Brachium! Using astraea.jpg|Libra Use Astraea! Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:A Wild Last Boss Appeared Category:Light Novel Characters Category:Homing Attack Users Category:Resistance Negation Users Category:Deconstruction Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Information Analysis Users Category:Longevity Users Category:Light Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Inorganic Beings Category:Flight Users Category:Internet Characters Category:Space Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Manga Characters Category:Precognition Users Category:Golems Category:Isekai Characters Category:Natural Weaponry Users Category:Tier 5